


Something to get you out of your head

by shytrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Darcy Lewis is my favourite, F/M, LMAO, Loki is hot af, Netflix and Chill, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, enjoy, might update soon not too sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shytrash/pseuds/shytrash
Summary: “Darcy Lewis, you cannot lie to the master of lies. It’s impossible.” the smirk was back on his face. “I think I know just what you need.”The time that Tony asks her to babysit and Darcy gets more than she bargained for.





	1. Netflix and Chill

The last couple days had been somewhat of a blur for Darcy. She’s done what’s expected of her, like working in the lab alongside Jane. If she wasn’t in the lab she was running errands for some of the others, but she didn’t mind. It kept her busy, out of her own head. Out of her thoughts. Jane had looked at her funny a couple times in the lab and Darcy could see her go to say something, but stop herself last minute, which she was grateful for. If she had asked how Darcy was, Darcy didn’t know what to say in response.

How was she? How was Darcy Lewis, the loud and witty assistant? As she looked at herself in the mirror of her room in the Avengers Tower, Darcy knew the answer. Honestly, she felt like fucking shit. Stuck in a bad mood she can’t seem to shake. Most of the time she felt a numbness as she went about her daily routine. 

Her pale hand touched the bags under her eyes, dark and obvious. Sleep was another issue she’s been struggling with, unable to get a good night's sleep has fucked with her more than usual. Her pale reflection just showed that. Darcy Lewis radiated tired and sadness. Luckily for her, it was the weekend. That meant lounging around and doing fuck all. 

Darcy tied her wavy hair up into a messy bun, putting her glasses back on before leaving the small bathroom and walking straight past the bed she plans to flop in after getting a snack. Chocolate would help, maybe. Something sweet and unhealthy to try and perk her up. Maybe put on Netflix, binge watch some shitty show and pass out before her thoughts become too loud to bear. 

She was searching through the cupboard for some chocolate when she heard the elevator ding, and Jarvis’ smooth british accent alerting her to Tony Stark’s presence. “Lewis! Just the chick I’m looking for.” The billionaire yelled out to her, walking towards her with his usual confident stride. 

“What’s up, Iron Man?” She responded, turning to wave before returning to the cupboards. “Have you seen any chocolate around here? I’m fucking starving.” Frustrated, she put her hands on her hips and turned to face him fully. 

“I can buy you some if you do a teeny tiny favour for me, pretty please.” He put on his best puppy dog eyes and Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed. “Don’t ask, just say yes.”

“Fine, yes. But I’ll be expecting a shit ton of chocolate as a reward.” She tried to smile, but knew it looked just as awkward as she suddenly felt.

“Sure, whatever you say. I need you to babysit someone. Point Break’s brother.” Tony smirked, clearly satisfied with Thor’s nickname.

“Loki, his evil brother? The one who tried to take over the world?” Darcy groaned, knowing she should have pushed for more information before blindly agree to help Tony. 

“That’s the one! Anyway, he’s harmless now. Won’t hurt a fly. Just need you to watch him for a couple hours, that’s all. Thanks, you’re the best Lewis! He’ll be here soon!” Tony backed away before Darcy had a chance to say or do anything, retreating back to elevator. 

For fucks sake, what did she agree to? She knows of Loki, has seen him a couple times briefly. He didn’t seem as crazy as the footage she’s seen from Manhattan, just broody and quiet. He was usually always with Thor when he was here, following him around like a lost puppy. Apparently it was apart of his punishment, or whatever. 

Darcy gave up her search for something sweet to eat, instead decided to sit on the couch and wait until the Norse God arrived. Her hands wouldn’t sit still, and Darcy realized she was more nervous than she thought. Anxiety bubbled inside of her and she wasn’t sure she could do this. What would he be like? Is he going to try and leave or do something while she’s here? What if she can’t stop him?

Before she had time to spiral into a mess or worry, the elevator dinged again and this time, she couldn’t even hear Jarvis tell her who’s arrived. She knew. Her eyes were wide as she watched Loki slowly leave the elevator, like he was hesitant in his own movements. He was tall. Raven black hair just past his shoulders, curling up slightly at the edges. Darcy noticed that he looked tired too. Eyes sunken in slightly, cheekbones more prominent than the last time she saw him. His eyes scanned the room before falling on her. Her cheeks burned a little under his stare. 

“Hi. I’m Darcy. We’ve met a couple times.” Her voice came out small and unsure, no longer the usual confident Darcy. 

“I remember.” Was his only response and Lewis couldn’t help but enjoy his low voice. She stood, unsure if she should approach him or not.

“Well, Tony just said I had to keep you company. Not much to do around here, no one else is on this level but me.” They both stood awkwardly. Loki still near the elevator, Darcy a few feet away by the couch. “I was going to put on a movie. Wanna watch with me?” She couldn’t think of anything else they could do, beside sit in silence the whole damn time. 

Loki nodded, walking towards her. Darcy took her time studying his appearance, the plain attire he wore. Long dark green t-shirt and black leather pants. They were definitely not from around here, that’s for sure. His pants fit her effortlessly and Darcy could totally appreciate that. He might be insane, but he looks good. No point denying the obvious. 

Darcy let him choose wherever he wanted to sit on the unnecessarily large couch before sitting in her spot, turning on the TV to scroll through Netflix, looking for something amusing but interesting. “Oh, House of Cards. You’ll love it. Kevin Spacey is evil as fuck in this, but he does it so well.” She pushed play, not giving Loki any time to criticize her choice. 

 

For a while, they watched in in silence. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, rather a pleasant silence. Darcy got up to make popcorn, choosing to sit a little closer to the God of Mischief incase he wanted any and watched as he picked up one small piece, put it in his mouth and chewed hesitantly. His face went from confused to pleased, and he grabbed a small handful this time and Darcy couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, a real laugh. “First time eating popcorn?” she questioned. 

“Yes. Thor often gets me to try Midgardian foods, some are quite tolerable.” he smirked at her and she felt his eyes study her for a minute before she turned back to the show, unable to handle the intensity of his gaze. “You aren’t afraid of me.” his said, his tone almost making it sound like a question.

“Why should I be? I’ve been told you harmless, you don’t look like you’re going to snap and kill me.” she shrugged, not bothering to look at him when she replied. 

Suddenly, Loki’s hand was around her wrist, stopping her from grabbing another handful of popcorn. She wasn’t startled, at this point she didn’t care if he decided toss her out the window. “I could if I wanted to.” he growled, like he was trying to get a reaction from her.

“Go ahead, golden horns. I don’t really give a fuck. Sure, my life is pretty good, especially living here, but I’d be pretty indifferent. Plus, you would have to deal with the rest of them. Tony likes me, I don’t think he would appreciate if you killed me.” Darcy turned, eyes almost challenging him. If she was honest with herself, she thought this bad-boy thing he had going on was hot. Troubled and mysterious was a turn on for her, what could she say. 

He let go of her wrist, turning back to the TV like nothing had ever happened. Darcy sat there, confused and maybe a little bit turned on. “Well, I’m freezing. Excuse me while I go get changed. Don’t disappear or I’ll be mighty pissed, thanks.” she said, not expecting a response from the now silent and stony faced God. 

 

She was looking for her favourite pair of sweatpants when she heard a knock on the door, Darcy yelling out to come in instead of having to walk all the way back over there. Slowly, the door opened and Loki poked his head in. “I wanted to, ah, apologise for earlier, and see if you’re okay.” he said, voice calm. When Darcy looked over at him standing in her doorway, he looked anything but calm. He looked nervous and unsure, eyes looking everywhere but Darcy. 

“No need to apologise, don’t worry about it.” she smiled slightly, enjoying watching him squirm a little. “And yeah, I’m fine.” she tried her best to sound convincing, although she didn’t feel fine. At this point, she felt utterly drained. 

It was like Loki saw right through her. He stepped further into her bedroom, eyes fully locked on her. “You don’t look it. Not at all.” the way he spoke to her made her shiver, his voice so deep and intoxicating. “Darcy Lewis, you cannot lie to the master of lies. It’s impossible.” the smirk was back on his face. “I think I know just what you need.”

“And what’s that, genius?” she couldn’t help but take a step towards him, drawn to him. 

“You need something to distract you. Something to pull you out of your head.”


	2. As I Imagined

“What do you mean exactly, Loki?” her voice sounded small in the large room as they made their way towards each other, Loki’s smirk growing as he got closer to Lewis.

“You know exactly what I mean, I am going to absolutely ruin you.” the god growled, hands reaching out to Darcy’s, like he was desperate to get his hands on her. She felt his hands on her sides, sliding down to get underneath her slightly baggy t-shirt, one hand cupping her breast through her navy blue lace bra, the other wrapping around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. His hands were cold against Darcy’s warms skin, but she didn’t mind. Not one bit.

“I’ve imagined how you taste before, Miss Lewis, and I am eager to find out if you’re as sweet as I’ve thought,” his low voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers running down Darcy’s spine. She wants him, wants his hands all over her body. Loki’s thumb runs over her hardening nipple through the lace before gently squeezing her breast, his dark green eyes staring at her slightly parted lips, watching as her tongue pokes out to wet her lips briefly and Darcy leans in, excitement fueling her.

When their lips meet, she just about moans. His lips are softer than she thought they would be and fuck, when their tongues meet she knows she’s been ruined for all other men. They fit together so perfect and the way they move, it’s like they’re in sync. Her hands wrap around his neck, losing herself in the way Loki’s making her feel, the Norse god is all that Darcy can think about. 

She can’t help but let out the smallest of moans when Loki pulls away, breathing heavy as she pouts up at the god who’s staring at her flushed complexion, her arms still draped around his neck. Loki’s pushing her shirt up and Darcy is quick to respond, pulling it off and throwing it in the corner before pushing her shorts down as well, flinging them god know’s where so she’s left standing in front of Loki in her underwear, trying to ignore how nervous she feels. 

“Why didn’t you know, you just magic away my clothes? Can’t you do that?” she asks as she tries to control her breathing, failing a bit. She puts her hands on her hips as she looks at the god, smiling slightly. 

“Not anymore,” is the only response she gets before Loki kisses her again, although this time it’s more rushed, it’s messy and it’s intense. Darcy’s hands are tangled in his hair now and she can’t help but think about how crazy this is, how she’s making out with Thor’s evil baby brother. If you told Darcy she would be desperate for Loki to fuck her two hours ago, she would have laughed at you. Now, though, she knew she was wet and eager for Loki to make her cum. She’s pulled out of her thoughts by Loki’s hand sliding down her stomach, stopping at the edge of her panties. 

I wish I wore the g-string today, instead option for a plain cotton pair. Her ass still looked cute, but it would have looked much cuter in a g-string. She couldn’t help the way her hands tightened, pulling on his hair as his fingers slid beneath the elastic and she knew he could feel how wet she was for him. Loki broke away from their kiss, moving back to Darcy’s ear. “I want to hear you moan, Darcy. I want to hear you moan as I touch you, understood?” all Darcy could offer was a small nod, not trusting her voice at all. She was a mess already, could hardly think straight anymore. Her whole body was putty in Loki’s hands and he knew it too.

As soon as Loki’s fingers touched her clit, Darcy let out a long shaky sigh. The god was pressing small kisses against her neck as he moved his fingers, other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her still. Darcy’s eyes, head tipped back slightly to give Loki better access and when the god bit down on her neck, fingers teasing her clit lightly, Darcy Lewis moaned. The sound fuelled Loki on, his fingers moving faster and Lewis started to rock her hips in time with his movements, pulling on his hair harder as she moaned louder, biting her lip to keep herself from getting too carried away. 

“Louder, Darcy.” she almost didn’t hear him, lost within all the sensations he’s causing. Her orgasm was building, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. “I don’t care if anybody else hears you.” he said as he slid two fingers inside of her, making Darcy gasp. He was kissing the top of her breasts, teeth grazing against the soft skin every so often as his fingers moved in and out of her, Darcy’s hands still gripping his hair for dear life, not that he seemed bothered. 

“Loki, Loki please,” she gasped out, not sure what exactly she’s after. Darcy wants to cum, can feel her orgasm build with each thrust of his fingers. As much as she wants to it, she needs his permission first. Needs to know she’s earned it before she can fully let go. She can feel his eyes on her face, but she’s too on edge to look back at him. Too focused on trying to keep what little of her control she has left. 

“Please what, Darcy?” his voice sounds so calm, how can he sound so calm when he’s teasing her like this? She wants to hit him and fuck him at the same time, she’s so frustrated. She’s about to tell him to fuck off when he removes his fingers from inside of her, the slender digits running up her soaks lips to her already sensitive clit, deciding to focus his attention back on her bundle of nerves, causing her reply to die in her throat. 

“Please,” she starts, moaning before she can continue, “can I fucking cum?.” she panted out as Loki increased his pace. She looked down at him, eyes wide and desperate. The god smirked, nodding slightly to her.   
“Don’t hold back, Darcy Lewis.” and Darcy didn’t. Her orgasm washed over her, hands pulling Loki’s hair so hard his head had tipped back as he watched her. Darcy cried out, head thrown back as the god’s fingers worked her over the edge and she couldn’t see, couldn’t think. Her whole body was on fire as pleasure crashed over her, Loki’s hand stilling as he watched her squirm. 

After, Darcy had melted into Loki’s arms, drained from the intense orgasm she just had. The god had pulled his hand from her now soaked panties, eyes locked on hers as he brought his fingers covered in her wetness to his mouth and Darcy watched as he slowly tasted her, a small smirk on his lips. “Just as good as I imagined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very great at writing smut. I've read a ton of it, so I hope I'm doing an okay job! Trying to get more confident with it. I can maybe add another chapter if people really want it, but if not I'm happy to wrap it up now!


End file.
